Bringing the House Down
Bringing The House Down es una misión que tanto es la última de 8-Ball como penúltima de Donald Love que le otorgan a Toni Cipriani durante el transcurso argumental de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. El argumento de la misión consiste en el fin y destrucción de Fort Staunton, así Donald Love volverá a ser rico y los Forelli perderán su influencia en Liberty City. Está disponible luego de haber superado con éxito las misiones No Money, Mo' Problems y Cash in Kazuki's Chips Antes de la misión Conociendo a 8-Ball Lo primero de lo primero Donald Love le sugiere a Toni que vea a 8-Ball para que les proporcione lo necesario de destruir Fort Staunton, allí Toni le explica a 8 que Donald le encarga algunos "petardos". 8-Ball le dirá que unas bombas así tardarían mucho tiempo y que se espere mas al rato hasta que le llame. NoMoney,Mo'Problems1.jpg|Toni hablando con 8-Ball NoMoney,Mo'Problems3.jpg|Toni dando una vuelta en lo que se armen los petardos La Llamada Una vez que Toni asesine a Kazuki Kasen y Toshiko Kasen ya ha muerto, alguien lo llama por teléfono y es 8-Ball, diciéndole que ya están listos los "petardos" que pidió Donald Love. Así Toni Cipriani recurre a Pike Creek para acceder a su trabajo. Bringing1.png|Los petardos ya están listos... Misión El plan Ahora Toni está con 8-Ball arreglando una Rumpo roja con los "petardos". Donald llama a 8-Ball para explicarle sobre el plan que esta todo en orden, y se lo pasa a Toni. Despues Donald le comenta a Toni que solo hay un trabajillo que lo vuelve a su afán de ser millonario. Consiste en que destruya los túneles subterráneos en Fort Staunton y para ello deberá infiltrarse a las obras subterráneas o bien conocidas como Porter Tunnel en la camioneta, Toni le dice que para ello debe aguantar a unos italianos pirados pero Donald le asegura que no tiene que preocuparse cuando entre al túnel no habrá problemas. Una camara se enfoca a una nota de Liberty Tree, supuestamente es de lo que Toni tomo anteriormente en las manos de Avery Carrington después de morir. Bringing2B.png|La furgoneta Bringing3.png|Un trabajito... BTHD2.jpg|El Plan Bringing4.png|Un vagabundo paseándose por ahí Bringing5.png|La nota de Liberty Tree Camino al túnel Así que Toni Cipriani se pone en marcha, subiendo a la camioneta con los "petardos" para dirigirse a Porter Tunnel sin que se dañen o de alguna manera Toni explotaría con ella. A mitad de camino llegan 2 Forelli a bordo de sus vehiculos para detener a Toni. Al parecer los Forellis supieron el plan de demolición y tendrán que defender su último territorio a toda costa, Toni esquiva los ataques de sus vehículos y con mucha rudeza acaban explotando tras varios choques. El jugador también puede bajarse de la Rumpo en cualquier lado y matar a los Forellis con un arma de fuego así de alguna forma evitaran que destruyan la camioneta. Bringing5B.png|Subiendose a la camioneta Bringing6.png|A destruir se ha dicho... Bringing7.png|¡¡¡Sorpresa!!! Bringing8.png|¡¡¡Nadie se mete con Toni Cipriani!!! Toni consigue llegar al túnel en cualquier lado y tras un largo camino se dirige a las obras subterráneas de Staunton Island y de paso mata a 2 obreros que se encontraban ahí para no dejar "testigos", Toni se baja de la Rumpo y empieza la acción. Bringing9.png|En el túnel... Bringing10.png|De camino hacia su objetivo Bringing11png.png|Ya en la construcción. Bringing12.png|Toni preparado para poner las bombas Las bombas Primera Luego de matar a los obreros, Toni se baja de la camioneta y coloca una bomba encima de unas rocas, en una forma segura empieza un conteo de 3 minutos. Ahora Toni tendrá que colocar la segunda bomba y Toni vuelve a subir al vehículo. Bringing13.png|Toni colocando la primera bomba Bringing14.png|Toni se dirige al punto de la segunda bomba Segunda Toni se baja una vez más al vehículo y ahora deberá poner una bomba más en aquel lado de la entrada que lo conduce a una estación de trenes abandonada. Otro constructor que estaba cerca de un poste lo ve poniendo la bomba y el protagonista mata al obrero para que no haya más testigos. Bringing15.png|Toni colocando la segunda bomba Bringing16.png|Acabando con el testigo Tercera Como trabajo final Toni coloca la última bomba enfrente de las vías de la estación abandonada, justo por encima de unas rocas. Al haber terminado de poner cada bomba en su punto de origen, Toni tendrá que encontrar un modo de escapar antes de morir. Bringing17.png|Punto final Bringing18.png|Toni colocando la última bomba El escape Toni trata de busca un modo para escapar y por ello se encuentra una Bobcat blanca abandonada como única opción, pero resulta que los Forellis bloquearon las puertas de salida (De preferencia se puede tomar la Rumpo en el que vino, o el Forelli Excess) y de cualquier modo Toni elimina a los mafiosos uno por uno. Después se escapa por unas puertas laterales alternas que se encuentran delante suyo y se escapa rápidamente. Bringing19.png|Toni es interceptado por los Forelli... Bringing20.png|pero este se libró de este problema. La gran explosión Al salir de la explosión, se verá como Fort Staunton estará volando por los aires, el teatro, el restaurante y algunos apartamentos estarán hechos polvo y escombros. Varia gente se encuentra ahí y los autos se les caerán por los aires. Hecho esta misión, Toni recibirá $5000 de recompensa. Bringing21.png|El gran escape Bringing22.png|Una calle explotando Bringing23.png|El restaurante también explotando, un Forelli con un peatón mueren Bringing24.png|Dos coches cayendo por los aires Bringing25.png|Otra de las calles explotando Bringing26_Final.png|¡¡¡Misión superada!!! Recompensas *$5000 *Se desbloquea la antepenúltima misión Love on the Run, otorgada por Donald Love Formas de fracasar la misión *Morir *Ser Arrestado *Que el tiempo con la bomba se termine *Destruir la Rumpo Curiosidades *Esta misión es una de las pocas que han dejado un cambio drástico permanente en su entorno, tal y como pasa en Driving Mr. Leone con el Sex Club 7, en Blow up Dolls con The Dolls House y en The Trouble with Triads con el Almacén Leone. *Si fallas la misión por dentro del túnel, te teletrasportara a la parte bloqueada del túnel hacia Shoreside Vale. *Se rumorea que Franco Forelli muere aquí, ya que se ve a un Forelli entrando al teatro y muere por la explosión, pero no está confirmado. *Esta es la única vez que es accesible el Túnel Porter en dirección a Staunton Island, sin el ya clásico Bug. **En dicha curiosidad es la única vez que se puede ver la estación de trenes abandonada, al finalizar la misión volverás a quedarte atrapado en el inframundo. *Es el último cambio drástico del juego en la ciudad. *El término Bringing the house down se refiere a que alguien estafa a un casino o que esta ganando mucho haciendo que pierda todo su dinero. *Los Forelli a partir de esa misión, desaparecen de Liberty City (Aunque en en el barrio cercano no destruido suelen pasearse), también se oirán en las noticias sobre la explosión. *La Rumpo con la bomba es de color exclusivo (Rojo claro). *El nombre de la misión es una parodia a la película Bringing down the house dirigida por Queen Latifah. *En la Cutscene inicial se puede ver un vagabundo con un Cóctel Molotov caminando en el pasillo. Recomendaciones *Es recomendable, hacer esta misión en el día, ya que si se hace de noche, la vista es muy obscura. *Haz las misiones de Ángeles Vengadores en Staunton Island, antes de comenzar la misión. *También se podrá tomar el último Forelli Exsess justo por las puertas, ya que hasta este punto no volverán a aparecer. Vídeo de la misión center|335 px en:Bringing the House Down pl:Bringing the House Down Categoría:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Medalla de bronce